Gabby Gabby
Gabby Gabby is the (former) main antagonist in the 2019 Disney•Pixar animated film, Toy Story 4. She is a vintage doll created in the 1950s who used to live in Second Chance Antiques, desiring to get the attention of a little girl named Harmony Background÷×× Gabby Gabby is a pull-string talking doll from the 1950s. But unfortunately for her, a manufacturing defect in her pull-string voice box has left her sounding anything but adorable. She has spent more than 60 years forgotten in the depths of a jam-packed antique store—her only companions are a band of voiceless ventriloquist dummies. Gabby Gabby knows someone will want her if only she can find a working voice box to repair hers. The behind-the-scenes featurette "Gabby Gabby & Her Gang" further explained her backstory–she did have an owner who bought her new back in the late 1950s, but as it was discovered that she had a defective voice box, she was given away and eventually found herself in an antique store. Personality Befitting a girl's doll of her kind, Gabby generally speaks and acts in a polite and well-spoken manner, rarely if ever raising her voice towards others, let alone get angry, though she is generally viewed as a pariah among her toy peers at the antique shop, with some like Giggle McDimples referring to her as either a "creep" or a "weirdo", partly due to her association with the Bensons. Despite her initial antagonism towards Woody and the gang, she is of good character from within, only driven more by desperation from having been trapped in the antique store than genuinely malicious intent. While she and her subordinates did resort to drastic measures in her attempt at getting the voice box she desired, she ultimately never intended to hurt anyone, instead handling situations in a professional manner, in one scene chastising her personal aide for hastily shoving Woody and Forky in her stroller, and in a later scene calmly reasoning with Woody over her need for a child to play with her. She reaches an agreement with Woody to surrender his voice box, and gives the cowboy doll's demands in return without any consequences, and unlike Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, who became embittered and vengeful over being abandoned and forgotten, Gabby never showed any sort of negative sentiment or feelings of betrayal, despite being rejected by Harmony as an "uninteresting" doll. While she did feel disappointed and crushed by the rejection, Gabby accepts the fact that there is more to her world than just Harmony, and became open to being adopted by other girls. Through this, it can be assumed that she is more of an anti-hero or a tragic anti-villain than an outright villain of malicious nature. Gabby's personality is in marked contrast to the heartless sadism of Lotso and the embittered resentment by Stinky Pete in previous films. Like Sid in the original film, who vowed never to hurt a toy again after being scarred for life from the toys who scared him into submission, Gabby accepts a chance to reform after being shown the error of her ways, voluntarily having herself adopted by a lost girl in atonement for her bad deeds. Category:Females Category:Toy Story characters